Dark Kitsune
by Blanche de Nuit
Summary: Les Yôkai sont attirants…Ensorcelants…Ils peuvent nous paraître bon et sincères et certains le sont réellement…Mais ils restent avant tous des démons. EN HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Souvenirs

**Titre** : Dark Kitsune

**Auteur** : Blanche de Nuit

**Pairing**: NaruSasu

**Rating**: M

**Genre**: UA-Romance/Supernatural

**Résumé**: Les Yôkai sont attirants…Ensorcelants…Ils peuvent nous paraître bon et sincères et certains le sont réellement…Mais ils restent avant tous des démons.

**Warning** : Présence de lemon et de scènes violentes.

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto ! Inspiration du très bon manga Black Bird de Kanoko Sakurakouji, je le vous le conseille d'ailleurs parce qu'il est mortel ! _Je ne gagne rien en publiant cette fiction si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

**BlaBla de l'auteur :** Et je remets ça avec une deuxième fiction, toujours sur NaruSasu ! Cette fois on part dans l'univers des Yôkai ! Je vous laisse lire et on vous attend en bas !

* * *

Dark Kitsune

Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**_._**

_De la fumée rampant sur le sol…_

_« __Sasuke…__ »_

_Agenouillé dans l'eau, un petit garçon…_

_« __On se reverra bientôt…__ »_

_Une douce main caresse les mèches ébène…_

« _Je te jure, je reviendrai te chercher…__ »_

_Les sanglots de l'enfant…_

_« __Et quand je reviendrai, rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer…__ »_

_Un doux baiser déposé sur le front pâle…_

_« __Tu es…__ »_

Quelqu'un l'appela, le tirant des ses rêveries.

« **Mr Uchiha, je sais que ce n'est que la rentrée des classes mais je vous prierais d'être attentif jusqu'à la fin.** »

Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête et se redressa sur sa chaise. Sasuke Uchiha, c'est ainsi qu'il se prénommait et aujourd'hui était son dix-septième anniversaire. Depuis qu'il était enfant, Sasuke voyait des choses étranges, que la grande majorité des gens ne voyait pas. Seule sa mère, la douce Mikoto Uchiha les voyait aussi. Chaque soir, elle lui racontait alors l'histoire de ces êtres, les yôkai, ces démons qui venaient tourmenter les mortels. Son père, Fugaku Uchiha considérait toutes ces histoires comme des sornettes, mais par amour pour sa femme, il la laissa faire. A la mort de cette dernière lorsqu'il avait cinq ans, Fugaku Uchiha interdit à Sasuke de prononcer ne serait-ce que le mot yôkai ou de reparler de sa mère. L'homme devint aigri et froid, ne se préoccupant plus de ses enfants, se renfermant dans le travail. Itachi, son grand frère devint alors plus mature par la force des choses et s'occupa de son frère, comme il l'avait promis à leur mère. Il tenta de faire en sorte que Sasuke ait tout l'amour dont il avait besoin mais le cadet se referma sur lui-même et ne parla plus des démons… Il cessa même complètement de parler. Les spécialistes chez lesquels on l'avait amené ne purent expliquer pourquoi il était devenu muet mais cela lui convenait très bien. Les autres enfants à l'école le trouvait étrange et le laissait à l'écart mais cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé. En grandissant, Sasuke était devenu très beau. Il avait hérité des traits doux et fins de sa mère et avait une petite taille, ce qui accentuait son apparence frêle et quelque peu efféminée.

Aujourd'hui, Sasuke vivait avec Itachi dans une petite maison confortable et adapté pour eux deux. Ils avaient quitté le manoir Uchiha, vivre là-bas était trop pesant et le patriarche de la famille ne c'était pas manifesté à leur départ. Itachi avait ouvert un restaurant avec ses deux amis, Deidara et Sasori. Ils l'avaient appelé l'Akatsuki et l'établissement marchait assez bien. D'ailleurs, Sasuke allait les aider pendant le week-end.

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin de ce premier jour de classe. Sasuke ramassa son sac et sortit rapidement de la classe, alors que les autres élèves, trainaient, se saluant et parlant de leur vacances. Au détour d'un couloir, Sasuke se retrouva nez à nez avec une sorte de lézard géant, couvert d'un liquide noir, visqueux et qui dardait sur lui un regard affamé. Les autres étudiants autour de lui, passait à côté du démon sans le voir et le jeune homme fit tout son possible pour rester impassible. Il revint lentement sur ses pas avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers. C'était la première fois qu'un démon l'approchait. D'habitude, ils se contentaient de l'observer de loin avant de disparaître mais depuis ce matin, ils ne faisaient que le suivre. Il trébucha sur la dernière marche et fut rattrapé par deux mains blanches. Sasuke releva la tête et tressaillit en plongeant dans deux yeux noirs, vide de toutes émotions. Un mauvais présentement l'envahit et il recule prestement de l'autre élève.

« **Bonjour à toi Sasuke-Kun, j'espère que tu as passé de bonne vacances ?** »

Le petit brun acquiesça et Saï lui fit un sourire qui paraissait aimable mais qui lui fichait plutôt la trouille.

« **J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt, au revoir**. » Continua-t-il avant de le laisser là.

Ce garçon le mettait toujours mal à l'aise, plus que les autres. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette angoisse et sortit du lycée. Il enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et prit le chemin de la maison, marchant rapidement. Il arriva dans sa rue et vit que la voiture de son frère n'était pas là, il devait encore être au restaurant. Il sortit ses clés et vérifia s'il n'y avait pas de courrier. Il se tourna et remarqua que le portail de la grande maison d'en face était ouvert. Intrigué, Sasuke traversa la route pour aller y jeter un petit coup d'œil. Il c'était toujours senti attirer par cette maison, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi puisqu'il n'y était jamais entré. Il découvrit alors un parc, de taille raisonnable, traversé par un chemin en pierre qui conduisait à la maison. De magnifiques fleurs et arbres se dressaient autour du chemin et parfumaient l'air d'un parfum envoutant. Un bruit de clochette lui fit tourner la tête et il découvrit un homme de dos, il portait un long manteau orange en bas duquel étaient dessinée des flammes noires, qui semblaient lentement consumé le vêtement. L'homme possédait des cheveux blond mi- longs, retenu par un bandeau noir auquel étaient accrochées de minuscules clochettes dorées. Il était très grand et d'après ce que pouvait en déduire Sasuke de ses larges épaules, musclé. Comme si il avait senti sa présence, l'homme se tourna vers lui, posant sur lui un regard azur intense. Le cœur de Sasuke bondit alors qu'un flash passait devant ses yeux. Il était très beau, trois fines cicatrices zébraient chacune de ses joues lui donnant un air sauvage, un air de renard. Une force indéniable transparaissait de cet homme ainsi que quelque chose d'autre que Sasuke n'arrivait pas à nommer mais qu'il sentait très bien.

« Bo**njour Sasuke, cela faisait longtemps**. » Dit-il alors, d'une voix rauque et basse, un sourire en coin des lèvres.

Sasuke sursaut et le dévisagea surprit.

« **Oh, ne sois pas si étonné, je te connais bien Sasuke et tu sais très bien qui je suis, seulement tu ne t'en souviens plus**. »

Cet homme était cinglé, comment diable pouvait-il le connaître, il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Un blond japonais, ça ne passait pas inaperçu quand même. Le dit blond éclata alors de rire ce qui renforça la position de Sasuke qui affirmait qu'il était fou.

« **Oh, tu n'as pas changé Sasuke, toujours aussi drôle. Je t'assure que j'ai toute ma tête**. »

Le blond s'avança alors vers lui et le brun ne dit aucun geste, comme si ses pieds étaient bloqués au sol. L'homme le dominait de toute sa taille quand il se pencha vers lui.

« **Je suis triste de ne plus entendre ta si belle voix Sasuke et surtout je suis triste que tu m'ai oublié. Naruto Uzumaki, ça devrait te rappeler quelque chose.** » Lui souffla-t-il doucement en lui effleurant ma joue du bout des doigts, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Puis il se redressa et la quitta, remontant tranquillement jusqu'à la maison sois le dois tintement des clochettes. Sasuke put de nouveau bouger et se précipita chez lui. Il claque la porte et se laissa glisser contre le bois, les mains crispées sur sa poitrine, haletant.

_Naruto Uzumaki…_

.

.ஐ..ஐ..ஐ.

_._

Sasuke n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Des images et murmures avaient hantées ses pensées sans qu'il ne puisse leur donner un sens. _Naruto Uzumaki_, ce nom tournait constamment dans sa tête, il était absolument sûr de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré, alors pourquoi ressentait-il ce sentiment de familiarité, de satisfaction quand il pensait à lui ? Une fois préparé pour aller au lycée, il descendit pour se rendre à la cuisine. Il y découvrit son frère entrain de comater au-dessus d'une tasse de café. Sasuke eut un sourire indulgent et se prépara un bol de chocolat chaud avant de s'installer à côté d'Itachi. Il entama sa boisson chaude et pensa alors qu'Itachi devait savoir s'il connaissait cet homme. Il attrapa son calepin et griffonna rapidement un mot.

« _Nii-san, est ce que tu connais un homme qui s'appellerai Naruto Uzumaki ? »_

Il secoua son frère pour qu'il le lise. Itachi grogna et lut avant de subitement se redresser sur sa chaise, les sourcils froncés.

« **Où as-tu entendu ce nom Sasuke** ?

-_C'est notre voisin d'en face, pourquoi ? »_

Itachi sembla hésiter et se leva pour aller mettre sa tasse de café dans le lave-vaisselle. Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail.

« **Quand tu étais petit, tu disais que tu avais un ami qui s'appelait ainsi. On a toujours pensé que c'était un ami imaginaire mais tu affirmais qu'il était réel et qu'il était….qu'il était un Yôkai. Seule maman te croyait**. »

Sasuke se raidit et devint blanc au mot _Yôkai. _Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche avant d'attraper son sac et de sortir en courant de la maison. Itachi soupira et se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

Sasuke refoula ce que lui avait dit son frère, ne voulant plus y penser. Les yôkai…Sa mère… Cela faisait trop mal. Il arriva au lycée et se rendit dans la salle de classe. Là il fut pris d'une envie compulsive de dessiner sortit son calepin. Lorsque Sasuke se mettait à dessiner, il entrait dans une sorte de transe et ne contrôlait plus les mouvements de sa main, la laissant dessinée ce qu'elle voulait. Alors que la sonnerie retentissait, le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur le dessin : un renard à neuf queues.

Un peu plus tard, durant la pause de midi, Sasuke fut chargé d'aller apporter un paquet de copie dans la salle des professeurs. Il remonta le couloir, dans la direction de l'escalier principale quand soudain une nuée d'espèce de diablotins ailés surgit du mur et l'entoura, formant une mini tornade autour de lui. Les démons lui tiraient les cheveux, le griffaient, lui agrippaient les vêtements. Paniqué, il se mit à courir et trébucha juste avant de tomber dans l'escalier, le tas de copie se rependit sur les marches. Les diablotins ricanèrent sournoisement avant de disparaître et Sasuke se redressa à genoux. Il s'entoura de ses bras et se mit à trembler.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi m'attaquent-ils maintenant ?_

« **Uchiha-san ? Tout va bien ?** »

Sasuke leva la tête pour voir Suigetsu Hôzuki, un de ses camarades de classe lui tendre la main. Il l'attrape et le laissa le relever, un faible sourire reconnaissant sur les lèvres.

« **Je te cherchais justement, je peux te parler ?** »

Intrigué, il hocha la tête et le suivit dehors. Suigestu les conduisit dans la cours, vers l'espace verdure. Le petit brun, se tourna vers le blanc, un air interrogatif sur le visage.

« **C'était ton anniversaire hier, non ? Laisse-moi te faire un cadeau un peu en retard.** » Dit-il en plongeant la main dans sa poche.

Il sortit quelque chose et sa poche et fit un mouvement vif du bras. Sasuke sursaut en sentant un liquide chaud couler dans son cou. Il leva la main pour toucher sa peau et regarda sa main : elle était tâchée de sang. La douleur survint brusquement et Sasuke étouffa un gémissement en reculant jusqu'à se retrouvé dos à un arbre.

« **Merde, j'y suis pas allé assez fort.** » Maugréa son agresseur.

Il s'avança vers le brun et lui agrippa les cheveux. L'Uchiha gémit et tenta de lui griffer la main pour lui faire lâcher prise. Suigestu se moqua de ses piètres tentatives et raffermit sa poigne.

« **Rien ne sert de te débattre, tu dois être tellement délicieux. Les êtres comme toi sont fait pour être dévorés, vous êtes la nourriture parfait, un festin de roi !** »

D'autres démons surgirent alors autour d'eux, affamés et attirés par l'odeur du sang. Le blanc leva le bras dans le but de lui donner le coup fatal avec le canif qu'il avait sorti de sa poche. Sasuke ferma les yeux et un visage lui apparut dans un flash.

«** N…NARUTOO !** » Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces.

La prise sur ses cheveux disparut et il tomba à genoux. Il releva la tête et découvrit Naruto, tordant le bras de Suigestu. Ses yeux bleus étaient devenus rouge sang alors que des crocs étincelants dépassaient de sa bouche.

« **Sasuke, je suis là, je te protège, ne t'inquiète pas**. » Le rassura-il d'une voix douce, qui n'allait pas avec la fureur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

Il projeta Suigestu contre un arbre et s'agenouilla devant Sasuke. Le blond lui tendit les bras et il se précipita dans l'étreinte protectrice, se blottissant contre le torse musclé. Les bras forts se refermèrent sur lui.

« **Naruto… Naruto… Naruto….** » Appela le brun.

Le blond sourit et caresse avec douceur les cheveux du petit brun.

« **Tu reparles mon ange, c'est bien. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, je suis là maintenant. Je te l'avais promis.**

**-Mais t'es qui toi** ? » Maugréa Suigestu en se relevant difficilement.

Naruto caresse la joue de Sasuke avant de se relever.

« **Je suis bien plus puissant que tu ne le seras jamais. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, cinquième chef du clan des Kitsune et tu n'es rien comparé un moi. Tu n'es qu'un pathétique parasite qui a cru pouvoir toucher à ce qui m'appartient**. » Déclara-t-il en s'avançant vers lui.

A chacun de ses pas, une force invisible apparut autour de lui, devenant de plus en plus imposant et étouffante. Soudain, des oreilles rousses apparurent dans les mèches blondes et neuf queues de renard de la même couleur de déployèrent dans le dos du blond. Sasuke pensa brièvement à son dessin en tremblant. Naruto souleva son agresseur apeuré par la gorge et la lui comprimé entre ses doigts semblables à des griffes acérées.

« **Je…Je suis déso…Pitié…Kyûbi…**

**-Pathétique, c'est tout ce que tu es**. »

Un liquide noir, nauséabond s'échappa de la bouche, des oreilles et du nez de Suigestu avant de former une silhouette. Un cri horrible retentit et la forme fut réduite à néant par des flammes semblant surgir tout droit de l'enfer et les autres démons s'enfuirent. Naruto laissa tomber le corps inconscient de son camarade de classe.

« **Il n'a rien, il devrait se réveiller sans aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé**. » Dit-il.

Il revint ensuite vers Sasuke qui c'était relevé, les jambes tremblantes. Naruto ouvrit sa chemise et en écarta les pans pour regarder la plaie.

«** Je vais te soigner. Ça risque de faire un peu mal.** »

Le yôkai plongea son visage dans le cou du brun et l'enlaça fermement avant de lécher la plaie. Sasuke poussa un cri de douleur enfonça ses doigts dans les épaules du blond mais il continua et suça plus fort la blessure. La douleur monta crescendo avant de cesser brusquement. Naruto releva la tête.

« **Voilà, c'est fini**. »

Sasuke releva la tête et le regarda effrayé.

« **N'ai pas peur de moi mon ange, je suis revenu pour toi, pour te protéger de tous ces parasites qui sont après toi. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, tu peux me faire confiance, d'accord ?** » Murmura-t-il en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Le petit brun ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, sombrant peu à peu dans l'inconscience.

« **Repose toi, je veille sur toi mon ange.** »

Naruto le souleva délicatement dans ses bras et sauta dans l'arbre avant de déplacer de branches en branches puis de toit en toit jusqu'à rejoindre la maison de Sasuke. Là, il entra dans la chambre du jeune homme et le déposa sur son lit. Il lui embrassa doucement le front et sortit silencieusement de la pièce.

.

.ஐ..ஐ..ஐ.

_._

Lorsque Sasuke ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir son grand frère penché au-dessus de lui.

« **Petit frère ! Ça va, l'école m'a appelé pour dire que tu avais quitté les cours ! Et… Oh Kami-sama mais tu as saigné !** » Panique Itachi.

Son frère se changera alors en vrai mère poule et courut à la salle de bain à la recherche de pansements et de désinfectant. Le jeune homme se redressa lentement et porta la main à son cou, caressant la peau lisse. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru pourvoir conserver l'illusion que tout ça avait été un rêve mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes…

De retour au lycée, il se tendit lorsqu'il vit Suigestu l'appeler et venir ver lui en courant.

« **Salut Uchiha-san !** » Dit-il avant de se passer la main sur la nuque, gêné. « **Euh, je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais que je te cherchais pour te parler et puis plus rien, je me suis réveillé sur la pelouse du petit parc**. »

Sasuke ne fit que hausser les épaules mais se sentit désolé pour le garçon, après tout c'était de sa faute si son camarade de classe c'était fait posséder.

« _Les élèves de première année sont attendu dans la salle de conférence dans cinq minutes !__ » _Annoncèrent les hauts parleurs.

« **Oh, mince on doit se bouger**. »

Suigestu lui attrapa le bras et se mit à courir à travers les couloirs. La salle de conférence se trouvait dans le bâtiment de l'autre côté de la cour, ils devaient se dépêcher. Ils arrivèrent essoufflé devant les portes de la salle où se pressaient d'entrer les premières années. Sasuke se détacha sèchement de la poigne du blanc et recula de quelques pas sous son regard surpris. Cette prise soudaine lui avait rappellera ce qu'il c'était passé la veille. Le jeune homme à dents pointues ne commenta pas et ils allèrent s'asseoir au troisième rang. Le directeur s'avança vers le micro et les conversations se turent.

« **Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Comme vous le savez tous, votre professeur de Physique-Chimie, Kakashi Hatake a pris un congé d'une durée… Hum, indéterminée.** »

Des ricanements retentirent.

« **Nous avons donc engagé un nouveau professeur.** »

Sasuke sentit son cœur lâcher quand il vit le dit professeur, vêtu d'un costard-cravate noir s'avancer jusqu'au directeur.

**« Je vous présent Uzumaki-san qui sera votre professeur de Physique-Chimie ainsi que le professeur principale de la classe 1-B**. »

Les cris des élèves féminines explosèrent lorsque Naruto s'avança à son tour vers le micro tout en relevant ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste sensuel.

« **Bonjour tout le monde, je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Enchanté de vous rencontrer et ravi d'être votre nouveau professeur**. »

Les yeux azurs se posèrent sur le petit brun et le blond eut un sourire amusé.

_Kami-sama, dîtes moi que c'est un cauchemar…_

* * *

**Blanche: **Nous sommes de retour !

**Naruto: **pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

**Blanche:** Afin de faire triompher l'amour et la vérité !

**Naruto:** Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la Voie Lactée !

**Blanche : **Blanche de Nuit !

**Naruto: **Naruto !

...

**Blanche: **Hum Hum

...

**Blanche: **Sasuke ! C'est à toi !

**Sasuke:** Tu peux toujours courir idiote !

**Blanche: **Peuh ! Tu as cassé notre délire là ! Enfin bref, on commence avec ce premier chapitre on attends vos réactions !


	2. Chapter 2: Histoires de Yôkai

**Titre** : Dark Kitsune

**Auteur** : Blanche de Nuit

**Pairing**: NaruSasu

**Rating**: M

**Genre**: UA-Romance/Supernatural

**Résumé**: Les Yôkai sont attirants…Ensorcelants…Ils peuvent nous paraître bon et sincères et certains le sont réellement…Mais ils restent avant tous des démons.

**Warning** : Présence de lemon et de scènes violentes.

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !_ _Inspiration du très bon manga Black Bird de Kanoko Sakurakouji, je le vous le conseille d'ailleurs parce qu'il est mortel !_Je ne gagne rien en publiant cette fiction si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

**Bêta :** Voilà, je remercie _**belettechan, **_qui a bien voulue devenir ma bêta, pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

**BlaBla de l'auteur : **Bon d'accord, j'ai mis du temps ! Désolée, mais tout ce bouscule en ce moment, entre passer mon concours d'infirmière (que j'ai raté de 2 points T_T) et les bacs blancs qui s'enchaînent je ne sais plus où donner de la tête ! Mais je ne vous oublis pas ! Pour aller plus vite, je n'ai pas répondu aux review du chapitre 1 mais elles m'ont vraiment touché, MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Bon, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Dark Kitsune

Chapitre 2 : Légende et peurs

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

_**.**_

_J'avais cru rêver…Ou du moins j'ai souhaité avoir rêvé… Mais c'était bel et bien la réalité… Les êtres comme moi sont capables de voir les démons…Et à cause de ce terrible don, nous sommes leur nourriture de prédilection…_

L'ami imaginaire qu'avait eu Sasuke enfant existait vraiment. C'était un démon, un kitsune et il était le chef de son clan et disait être revenu pour le protéger mais tout au fond de lui, Sasuke se sentait comme étant une proie pour cet homme.

L'annonce de leur nouveau professeur avait créé l'effervescence chez tous les élèves, surtout chez les filles. Leurs cris hystériques lui avaient tapés sur le système et il avait rapidement quitté la salle de conférence suivit de Suigetsu. Le blanc avait donné son avis sur Naruto et c'était moqué de leurs camarades féminines. Puis il avait attrapé le portable du brun, qui dépassait de sa poche, et y avait entré son numéro.

« _On est potes toi et moi maintenant, et vu que t'es super fort en cours, tu pourras m'aider !_ » Lui avait-il déclaré avant de le laisser dans le couloir.

Assis dans le bureau de son frère, à l'Akatsuki, Sasuke regardait pensivement les quelques messages qu'ils c'étaient envoyé. Suigestu avait pour ambition d'ouvrir une école dans laquelle il enseignerait l'art de l'épéisme et ils parlaient tous les deux des différentes armes qu'ils connaissaient. Le plus jeune des Uchiha se mettait à apprécier de plus en plus le jeune homme car il était son premier ami depuis N…Depuis très longtemps.

« **Sasuke, les premiers clients arrivent !** »

Il rangea son portable dans la poche de son jean et attrapa son carnet et son plateau. Lorsqu'il venait aider, il accueillait les clients, prenait les commandes et servait. Depuis le temps, les clients n'étaient plus gênés de ne pas pouvoir l'entendre parler et les femmes le trouvaient mignon. Il colla donc un sourire sur ses lèvres et il se dirigea vers l'entrée. Sasuke se figea en découvrant un Naruto tout sourire accompagné d'un petit garçon brun, un bandeau vert entourant ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« **Bonsoir. Je te présente Konohamaru, il a huit ans. C'est le petit-fils d'un de mes prédécesseurs qui me l'a envoyé pour l'assagir un peu.** » Annonça-t-il en tapotant l'épaule du petit.

« **Salut, ravis de vous rencontrez Sasuke-sama ! Depuis le temps qu'il nous parle de vous !** » S'exclama l'enfant.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et tenta de sourire, cela ressembla plus à une grimace, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il entendit des pas et son frère apparut à ses côtés.

« **Un problème ?**

**-Non, aucun. Je me présente, Naruto Uzumaki, je suis le nouveau professeur de Physique-Chimie de Sasuke. Nous sommes simplement étonnés de nous voir ici.** »

Itachi sursauta légèrement au nom et jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, comprenant alors pourquoi il était si préoccupé ces derniers temps.

« **Oh, ravis de vous rencontrer, je suis Itachi, son grand frère.** »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

« **Ben, tu les emmènes à leur table petit frère ?** » Continua-t-il en poussant gentiment son frère de son coude.

Sasuke se reprit et attrapa deux cartes avant de leur faire signe de le suivre. Il les conduisit vers la table dont la banquette était en dessous de l'aquarium. Konohamaru se mit à genoux sur la banquette et colla son nez sur la paroi pour observer le poisson. Naruto posa sur l'enfant un regard indulgent avant de reporter son attention sur Sasuke.

« **Désolé de te perturber ici mais il faut vraiment que l'on se voit pour parler tout les deux. J'ai énormément de choses à t'expliquer.** »

En attrapant la carte, le blond lui effleura intentionnellement les doigts, provoquant une embardée du cœur du petit brun.

« **Ton cœur s'emballe ? Je te fais de l'effet ?** »

_Comment…_

« **Je suis un yôkai, mes sens sont très développés. De plus, je peux entendre tes pensées.** »

_Quoi ! Mais enfin c'est privé !_

_« _**Ne t'en fais pas, je ne peux les entendre que lorsque que tu voudras me parler de vive voix.** » Rit-il. « **Bien, Konohamaru, assis toi correctement et choisis ce que tu veux manger.** »

Le petit obéit mais ne prit même pas la peine de lire la carte.

« **Je voudrais une omuraisu Sasuke-sama !** »

Le brun jeta un regard gêné vers le blond qui sourit.

« **Tu peux l'appeler Sasuke, ça ira. Quant à moi, je vais prendre un bol de ramen au miso.** » Conclu-t-il en refermant sa carte.

Sasuke nota les commandes sur son carnet, reprit les cartes et se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine. Il tendit la commande à Deidara, qui se mit aux fourneaux, et s'assit lourdement sur la chaise contre le mur. Sasori s'approcha de lui à pas de loup et enlaça son cou.

« **Hey petit 'Suke, qui est cette bombe sexuelle ?** » Questionna le roux dans un ronronnement. « **Tu le connais n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois que tu pourrais m'arranger un coup avec lui ?** »

Le brun le foudroya du regard avant de lui donner un coup de coude dans me ventre. Sasori accusa le coup dans un grognement et retourna près de Deidara afin de prendre les plats commandés. Il adressa un sourire moqueur au brun et alla servir les clients et voir d'un peu plus près Naruto. Sasuke se sentit étonnement contrarié et attrapa une bouteille d'eau et un verre de jus de fruit avant d'aller à la suite de l'ami de son frère. Sasori servi Konohamaru avant de se tourner vers le blond

« **Et voilà votre plat Monsieur !** » S'exclama-t-il tout sourire en se penchant plus que nécessaire pour déposer son bol.

Naruto n'eut qu'un sourire poli avant de reporter son attention sur le brun qui venait à son tour. Sasuke déposa le jus devant l'enfant qui lui fit un grand sourire et posa la bouteille d'eau. Sasori lança un regard sondeur au blond avant de retourner en cuisine, vexé. Sasuke le regarda faire quelque peu amusé avant de retourner derrière le comptoir pour accueillir les autres clients. La soirée passa étonnamment rapidement, les clients s'enchaînèrent et Sasuke ne vit même pas Naruto et Konohamaru quitter le restaurant. C'est en débarrassant la table que le brun découvrit un mot griffonner sur une serviette. Il posa la pile d'assiettes sales qu'il tenait et attrapa le bout de papier.

_Viens me voir en salle des professeurs après tes cours. Je t'invite à diner et nous pourrons parler tranquillement. N._

Sasuke plia la serviette et la glissa dans la poche de son jean. Il reprit les assiettes et se rendit à la cuisine. Une fois la vaisselle nettoyée et la salle rangée, ils fermèrent le restaurant. Sasori et Deidara saluèrent les deux Uchiha et rentrèrent chez eux. Sasuke et Itachi se rendirent à la voiture du dernier et rentrèrent à leur tour.

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

_**.**_

C'est avec la gorge nouée que Sasuke longea le couloir menant à la salle des professeurs. Il était resté un moment après la sonnerie avant de se décider à y aller. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et leva la main pour frapper mais sa main s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du bois, tremblante. Il se mordit un instant la lèvre avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de frapper. Il entendit Naruto lui dire d'entrer. Le petit brun garda les yeux fixés sur le sol et entra avant de refermer la porte.

« **Bonjour Sasuke.**

_Bonjour sensei._

**-Ne sois pas comme ça avec moi.** »

Le blond retira ses lunettes avant de se lever de son bureau. Il s'approcha de lui d'un pas nonchalant et glissa ses doigts sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête.

« **Nous avons été très proche enfant. Le fait que tu m'aies oublié m'attriste grandement alors j'aimerai que tu ne sois pas si distant. Je sais que cela doit être difficile et que tu as surement des tas de questions et c'est pour cela que je veux que l'on parle. Je veux que l'on fasse les choses bien.** »

Une légère rougeur se diffusa sur les joues de l'Uchiha ce qui fit sourire le blond qui caressa doucement sa joue du pouce. Ils restèrent là, à se fixer pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Sasuke ne vibre. Le plus jeune se recula et sortit son portable. C'était un message d'Itachi qui l'informait qu'il rentrerait un peu plus tôt ce soir.

_Euh…je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller, je dois rentrer avant mon frère._

« **Bien, dans ce cas nous allons emprunter un chemin plus rapide.** »

Naruto attrapa sa veste avant de l'enfiler rapidement. Il rangea rapidement les quelques copies qu'il avait corrigé dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Sasuke et l'entraina vers la sortie de la salle des professeurs. Il referma la porte et les conduisit sur le toit du bâtiment.

_Où est-ce que vo…Tu m'emmènes ?_

« **Mais chez moi !** »

Et sur cette phrase, il le prit vivement dans ses bras avant de se lancer dans le vide. Sasuke étouffa le hurlement de terreur qui voulut jaillir de sa gorge et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au cou du blond. La chute s'arrêta brusquement et le petit brun rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous la peur.

« **Tout va bien ?** »

_Usuratonkachi ! T'es complètement malade ! _

« **Oh mon ange, si tu commences avec les mots doux, je ne vais pas me retenir.** » Susurra l'Uzumaki.

Il reçut en échange un regard noir.

« **Ouch, si on ne peut même plus s'amuser.** »

Puis l'Uchiha reporta son attention autour d'eux.

_Oh Kami-sama ! Mais il vole !_

« **Loin de là, c'est juste un de mes pouvoirs. Je contrôle le vent, c'est un de mes éléments.** **Profite du paysage, ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu peux voir ça.**»

Sasuke regarda autour d'eux de mauvaise grâce avant de s'émerveiller devant la beauté du ciel. Les derniers rayons du coucher du soleil les caressaient doucement, se faufilent à travers les nuages et teintant le ciel d'une magnifique lueur orange/rose. Ils survolèrent le quartier résidentiel et Naruto resserra sa prise sur Sasuke avant d'amorcer leur descente. Le brun pu alors découvrir que le domaine du blond était beaucoup plus grand qu'il ne le pensait. La maison, plutôt grande avait une architecture très traditionnelle et se trouvait tout au bout du chemin partant de l'entrée, il y avait un peu plus loin vers la gauche un kiosque entouré de milles et une fleurs et vers la droite se trouvait comme une sorte de mini temple et le reste était essentiellement le jardin et ses nombreux bassins. Le Kitsune se posa gracieusement devant la maison et reposa doucement à terre son précieux fardeau. Sasuke fit un pas en avant, les jambes tremblante, marquant de tomber. Naruto voulut le soutenir mais il refusa son aide, àprès tout, c'était sa faute si il se sentait étourdit ! Le blond le regarda faire amusé avant de lui indiquer d'entrer. Ils quittèrent leurs chaussures et montèrent les marches en bois. Naruto fit glisser la palissade en bois de l'entrée et le laissa passer. Il le conduisit ensuite dans le salon, une table au centre entourée de coussins qui avaient l'air très confortables.

« **Installes-toi, je vais me changer.** »

Sasuke quitta sa veste et la posa sur son sac dans un coin avant de contempler un instant la pièce. De grandes fresques colorées courraient sur le mur. Les dessins passaient d'une scène de guerre à un village entouré d'une luxuriante forêt mais le personnage reculant était un immense renard à neuf queues.

« **C'est Kyûbi, le tout premier des Kitsune.** »

Sasuke sursauta et se retourna pour voir Konohamaru à côté de lui. Le garçon lui fit un grand sourire avant d'aller poser un plateausur lequel étaient posées une théière et des tasses. Naruto arriva à ce moment et s'assit sur un coussin. Il fit signe au brun de faire de même. Konohamaru remplit les trois tasses avant de prendre la sienne et quelques gâteaux. Il attrapa ensuite un coussin et le traina vers la cloison qui menait à la terrasse. Le blond but une gorgée de thé tout en fixant sur l'Uchiha un regard perçant. Sasuke remuât un instant, mal à l'aise.

_Je…J'ai dessiné ce renard avant-hier…_

« **Encore tes dessins compulsifs ?** »

_Euh oui, comment…_

« **Je t'ai vu faire quand nous étions petits. Comme Kono' te l'as dit, Kyûbi est le tout premier Kitsune. On ne sait pas comment il est venu au monde, comme les tous premiers des différentes races de yôkai. Malgré le fait que son corps physique soit mort, son esprit se réincarne chez un enfant kitsune tous les 50 ans. Cet enfant, lors de sa première métamorphose complète en renard présente des caractéristiques hors du commun. Il est alors pris en charge par des précepteurs qui le forment afin de devenir le prochain Hokage, le chef du clan. Mes parents avaient décidés de venir vivre dans le monde des humains. Nous avions une petite maison dans la forêt qui entoure le manoir de tes parents. Tu t'étais perdu et mon père t'a ramené à la maison alors que tu étais en larmes. Nous étions très surpris que tu puisses nous voir…** » Naruto se tut, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres, les yeux dans le vague.

Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette période de sa vie et il en ressentait cruellement le manque à cet instant. Le blond reporta son attention sur lui.

« **J'ai eu ma première métamorphose complète à 10 ans, tu en avais 8. C'est pour cela que j'ai du te quitter et cela m'a déchiré le cœur. Mais je t'ai promis de revenir et me voilà.** »

Il y eu alors un blanc quelques peu pesant, il y avait des non-dits entre eux.

_Pourquoi… Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de toi ? _

La supplique de Sasuke raisonna en Naruto qui fit le tour de la table avant de s'agenouiller près de lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. Le petit brun s'agrippa à lui et soupira quand la main du blond passa dans ses cheveux.

« **Je ne sais pas mon ange, c'est peut-être dû à ta condition. »**

_Ma condition ? _

**« ** **A une période de notre air que l'on ne peut situer dans le temps, les yôkai femelles ont déchainés le chaos sur terre. Elles prenaient apparence humaine et charmaient les mortelles, les conduisant à la folie et se nourrissant de leurs force vitale. Puis les âmes damnées de ses hommes allaient en enfer. Alors Dieu, pour protéger ceux qu'il avait créé et pour punir les yôkai, accorda le don de voir les démons ainsi que leurs maléfices à quelques humains afin que l'humanité ne soit plus dupée par leur malveillance. Vous êtes Ceux qui voient, c'est votre légende…**»

Sasuke se recula et releva la tête vers le blond. L'Uzumaki lui caressa la joue du pouce avant de lui embrasser le front.

« **Tu retrouveras la mémoire Sasuke.** »

* * *

**Blanche: **Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre !

**Sasuke: **Mais c'est quoi ce caractère que tu m'as donné ! Je ne suis pas une Gonzesse !

**Naruto: **Oh allez ! Tu est un mignon petit Uke !

**Sasuke**: Je t'en foutrais moi du une

**Blanche**: Euh, je crois pas que ça se passera dans ce sens héhé.

**Sasuke**: QUOI !

**Blanche &amp; Naruto**: A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3: Garde Rapprochée

**Titre** : Dark Kitsune

**Auteur** : Blanche de Nuit

**Pairing**: NaruSasu

**Rating**: M

**Genre**: UA-Romance/Supernatural

**Résumé**: Les Yôkai sont attirants…Ensorcelants…Ils peuvent nous paraître bon et sincères et certains le sont réellement…Mais ils restent avant tous des démons.

**Warning** : Présence de lemon et de scènes violentes.

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !_ _Inspiration du très bon manga Black Bird de Kanoko Sakurakouji, je le vous le conseille d'ailleurs parce qu'il est mortel !_Je ne gagne rien en publiant cette fiction si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

**BlaBla de l'auteur :** Oui, nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à vous l'écrire mais bon le principal est que je le poste ! Je vous laisse lire et on vous attend en bas ! Au fait, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que je suis une heureuse bachelière ! Avec mention s'il vous plait !

**Reviews :** Merci à tous pour vos commentaires qui me vont droit au cœur et qui m'encourage à continuer mes histoires !

**Beta: **Merci à _**belettechan**_pour la correction !

* * *

Dark Kitsune

Chapitre 3 : Garde rapprochée

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**_._**

Sasuke soupira fortement avant d'entrer dans la salle des professeurs. Il n'y avait que Naruto et lui, étant donné que c'était l'heure de la pause. La porte se referme d'elle-même derrière lui et deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille.

« **Bonjour mon ange, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?** » Lui souffla Naruto d'une voix rauque à l'oreille.

L'Uchiha se défit de son étreinte en lui filant un coup de coude dans le ventre. Le blond ne fit que se moquer affectueusement et le relâcha.

« **Alors, est ce que tu as revu un de ces démons te tourner autour ?** » Continua-t-il en allant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Il cala son coude sur le bureau appuya son menton dans la paume de sa main.

Sasuke secoua la tête en serrant son sac contre lui.

« **Bien, c'est que ma présence ici est utile. Tant que tu seras près de moi, ils ne pourront pas t'approcher. Tu es à moi Sasuke et je ne te laisserai à personne d'autre.** »

Le plus jeune baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le blond ne faisait que protéger sa nourriture, ce n'était rien d'autre que cela.

_Juste un plat de roi…_

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent et il frappa son poing sur le bureau avant qu'il ne se lève et ne lui attrape fermement le menton. Ses yeux scintillèrent alors d'une lueur prédatrice.

« **Si je voulais vraiment faire de toi mon repas, ne crois-tu pas que je l'aurais fait la toute première fois ou je t'ai vu ? Alors ne t'avise plus jamais de penser cela encore une seule fois, compris !** »

Sasuke émit juste un bruit de gorge, ressemblant étrangement à un pathétique couinement.

« **Parfait.** » Susurra Naruto avant de le saisir par la nuque et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils gémirent de concert, électrisés par ce contact intime entre eux. Naruto bougea ses lèvres avec douceur et sensualité. Les doigts de Sasuke allèrent fourrager les cheveux blonds. Les mains du Kitsune glissèrent lentement le long du dos du brun avant de se faufiler sous ses vêtements pour caresser le creux de ses reins. Il l'attire ensuite tout contre lui, une sorte de ronronnement naissant dans sa poitrine, savourant le contact de ce corps frémissant. Le baisser devint plus passionné et Sasuke s'enhardit. Il mordilla la lèvre du blond qui poussa un grondement avant d'entrouvrir sa bouche et de laisser sa langue jouer avec sa jumelle dans une danse endiablée. Puis Naruto ralentit le baiser, leurs lèvres se mouvant avec lenteur l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent. Leurs souffles se mêlaient l'un à l'autre alors qu'ils se dévisageaient, les yeux brumeux de leur précédente passion. Naruto passa son pousse sur la lèvre humide de l'humain.

« **Sasuke…Tu es juste l'être le plus attirant mais en même temps le plus innocent que j'ai vu dans ma vie.** »

Sasuke reprit ses esprits avant de rougir violemment et de s'écarter précipitamment. Naruto sourit avant de ramener en arrière les mèches blondes qui cascadaient devant ses yeux.

« **Bien…Ton frère sera là ce soir ?** »

Il acquiesça tout en penchant la tête sur le côté pour montrer son interrogation.

« **Ce soir des personnes qui me sont très chers arrivent à la maison et je voulais te les présenter. Si je t'enlève une heure ou deux pendant qu'il dort, ça devrait aller non ?** »

Sasuke hésita, il n'aimait pas trop cacher des choses aussi importantes à son frère, alors faire le mur…

« **Je te promets qu'il ne remarquera rien. Quand nous aurons régler le problème de ta mémoire, je suis d'accord pour en parler à Itachi. Je serais là si tu veux tout lui dire.** »

_Ok, je veux bien._

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**_._**

Après un trajet dans les airs, Naruto atterrit en douceur dans le jardin ou avait été dressée une grande table. Des guirlandes de lumières illuminaient les alentour enroulées dans les branches des arbres alentours. Konohamaru vint les accueillirent avec un grand sourire.

« **Naruto-sama**, **Sasuke ! Bienvenue !** » S'exclama le petit garçon.

Le brun sourit à l'enfant et regarda les mets présent sur la table.

« **Bien, je vais me changer. Installe-toi.** » Lui souffla l'Uzumaki en dénouant sa cravate avant de se glisser dans la maison.

Sasuke retira la veste de son uniforme et la posa sur son sac avant de s'asseoir sur les coussins qui entouraient la table. Il regarda amusé Konohamaru s'agiter dans tous les sens. Le garçon repéra son regard et lui expliqua.

« **Je suis tout excité, sa fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas vu les autres !** » Babilla-t-il.

L'Uchiha s'interrogera alors sur les personnes que Naruto voulait qu'il rencontre. Il sentit doucement mais sûrement l'anxiété monter en lui. Une main se posa dans ses cheveux et il releva la tête pour voir Naruto qui lui souriait tendrement. Le blond avait revêtu un kimono blanc et rouge.

« **Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout va bien se passer.** » Dit-il pour l'apaiser.

Sasuke le regarda du coin de l'œil avant de se mordiller l'ongle du pouce. Naruto s'en amusa avant de lever brusquement la tête vers le toit avec un grand sourire. Le brun distingua sept ombres sur le toit. Six ombres humaines avec des oreilles et une queue de renard et une ombre…Serait-ce un chien ?

« **NARUTO ESPECE D'IDIOT !** » Hurla une voix féminine.

Une tornade rose atterrit sur le sol avant de se jeter sur le blond qui c'était lever pour aller à sa rencontre. La jeune femme aux cheveux courts roses et aux yeux verts flamboyant abattit son poing sur la tête de Naruto sous le regard effaré de Sasuke.

« **DEUX MOIS SANS NOUVELLE, TU TE FOUS DE MOI !** » Vociféra-t-elle.

« **Allons Sakura-chan, j'étais pas mal occupé ces derniers temps tu sais.** » Répondit Naruto avec un air faussement innocent.

Alors qu'une veine se mit à battre sur le grand front de la rose, un homme aux cheveux gris et au visage à moitié caché par un masque posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« **Sakura calme toi un peu, tu effraye le petit humain.** » Tempera-t-il.

« **Hein ?** »

Sakura se pencha sur le côté pour regarder derrière Naruto avant qu'un grand sourire ne se peigne sur son visage.

« **Oh, il est trop mignon !** » S'exclama-t-elle.

Avant qu'elle ne se jette sur Sasuke, Naruto la repoussa aisément et enlaça le brun en posant sa tête sur la tête brune.

« **Pas touche Sakura.** » Dit-il dans un grognement.

Des éclats de rires retentirent et le reste de la troupe sauta au sol.

« **Ne sois pas si possessif mon ami !**

**-Je suis comme je suis Kiba.** »

Un aboiement retentit et Sasuke vit un énorme chien s'asseoir au côté de celui qui venait de parler.

« **Bien, mon ange je te présente ma garde rapprochée composé des mes plus proches amis. Voici Kiba et son chien Akamaru, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Sakura notre guérisseuse et Kakashi qui est aussi mon conseiller. Les gars, voici Sasuke celui qui sera je le souhaite mon futur compagnon.** »

Le brun devint pivoine puis salua d'un signe de tête l'assemblée les entourant. Et dans un même mouvement, les kitsune s'agenouillèrent devant eux.

« **Nous mettons nos forces à tes pieds Hokage-sama.** »

Un sentiment de profond respect se fit ressentir alors que Naruto leur demanda de se relever.

« **Je suis heureux de votre présence mes amis. Bien je pense que vous devez avoir faim, asseyons-nous.** »

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table et Sasuke sentait les regards curieux des yôkais sur lui. Le petit brun mangeait à peine, jouant avec sa nourriture, mal à l'aise. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder Naruto. Le blond semblait vraiment heureux, discutant avec joie avec Kakashi, Shikamaru et Neji, se chamaillant gentiment avec Kiba et Sakura. Seul un kitsune restait silencieux, Gaara. Le roux avait son regard bleu glacial fixé sur lui depuis qu'il était arrivé. Sasuke n'aimait pas ça lui envoya un regard noir. Le roux eut un sourire dédaigneux avant d'interpeller Naruto.

« **Franchement Naruto, tu abandonnes tes responsabilités pour ça, un pathétique humain qui ne se souvient même pas de toi. Je ne te comprends pas, si c'est des petits minets bruns que tu veux, tu peux en avoir au village, de notre race. Avoues que…** »

Le poing de Naruto s'abattit brutalement sur la table. Tous les autres avaient les yeux fixés sur le blond qui affichait une mine sombre. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus tendue alors que l'Uzumaki fixait Gaara d'un regard rougeoyant.

« **J'ai bien entendu Gaara ?** » Commença-t-il d'une voix grave.

« **Naruto, je disais juste….**

**-ASSEZ !** » Le coupa-t-il, furieux. « **Tu vas présenter tes excuses à ** **Sasuke avec le respect qui lui ai dû et tu vas te retirer dans ta chambre.** »

Sasuke vit dans les yeux du roux une lueur blessée avant que son visage ne devienne neutre. Il se leva, le corps raide, et s'inclina devant l'humain.

« **Excusez-moi Sasuke-sama de mon impolitesse.** »

Et il entra dans la maison sous les regards désapprobateurs des autres. Naruto se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Sasuke décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer et se leva à son tour.

« **Je te raccompagne.** » Dit doucement le blond.

Les autres kitsune lui adressèrent des sourires hésitant avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers le portail de la propriété. Arrivé devant l'entrée Sasuke qui voyait bien que le blond se sentait mal l'enlaça, posant sa tête contre son torse. Aussitôt les bras du blond l'entourèrent pour le serrer dans une étreinte forte.

« **Mon ange… Je suis désolé.** »

Sasuke secoua la tête et s'écarta doucement. Naruto passa sa main sur la joue blanche et se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. L'Uchiha rougit doucement avant de lui assener une petite tape sur le bras.

_N'en profite pas._

« **Moi ? Voyons jamais !** » Dit-il avec un sourire.

Sasuke agrippa son sac et traversa la rue pour rentrer. Il sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte avant d'adresser un dernier signe à Naruto qui le surveillait de l'autre côté de la rue et entra chez lui.

Blanche crie en s'agrippant aux barreaux qui ferment sa fenêtre.

* * *

**Blanche : **LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR D'ICI ! (pleure)

**Sasuke : **Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant de m'écrire un SasuNaru digne de ce nom !

**Blanche :** Mais je veux pas ! Il n'y a pas assez de NaruSasu sur cette Terre ! NARUTO ! Sauve moi pitié !

**Naruto: **( se gratte la nuque) Ben, je veux pas que Sasuke me fasse la tête alors…

**Blanche : **TRAITRE !

Sasuke prend la main de Naruto et s'en va avec un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.


	4. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui ça fait un moment que je ne suis plus venu et j'en suis désolée ! Donc voilà, je mets Dark Kitsune en hiatus parce que l'inspiration sur le fandom de Naruto me fait défaut. En ce moment je suis à fond sur Teen Wolf avec Derek et Stiles et j'ai des millions de trames d'histoires sur eux qui me tournent dans la tête donc ne vous étonnez pas dans les jours à venir si je publie une fiction sur eux. Mais je ne jetés pas DK aux oubliettes ! Donc on se retrouvera prochainement pour de nouvelles aventures. Bisous à tous !


End file.
